


Всё, что ты хочешь

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [24]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018
Summary: Понять другого непросто. Особенно если и себя-то не слишком понимаешь.
Relationships: Meryl Stryfe/Vash the Stampede
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Всё, что ты хочешь

**1.**

Девчонки должны были нагнать его часа через два или три, никаких сомнений, в конце концов, они всегда его догоняли и отвязаться от них не было ни единого шанса. К ночи уж точно, если у них оставались еще какие-то дела в той разрушенной деревеньке, или гнев Мерил был слишком силен.  
А она была в ярости, в этом Вэш не сомневался. Во-первых, он не сдержал слова, а девушки, говорят, такого не прощают, а когда прощают, то назначают за свое прощение слишком уж высокую цену. Во-вторых, его интервью планетарного масштаба было сплошной демонстрацией вдохновенного идиотизма в прямом эфире, а уж никак не эффектным возвращением героя.  
В-третьих, он снова сбежал.  
Хотя если подумать (а думать в бесконечной пустыне, которую накрывала ночь, можно было очень и очень долго), все вышло не так уж и плохо. Бойни не случилось, никто не погиб, те, кто волновался за него, узнали, что он жив и остался таким же придурком, каким был всегда. Да и они все здесь славно повеселились (по крайней мере, о себе и Милли Вэш мог сказать это с уверенностью).  
Но главное было еще впереди — он о многом хотел спросить и даже многое готов был рассказать. И он был просто чертовски счастлив — оттого, что теперь уже бывшие страховщицы живы, целы и здоровы и не забыли о нем. Конечно, они не могли сердиться слишком уж сильно, а если бы могли — то уж точно давно настигли бы его, чтобы как следует намылить беззащитному страннику шею.  
Вэш вслушивался в ночную тишину, надеясь расслышать далекий гул мотора или шорох шин, но слышал лишь хруст песка под собственными ботинками.  
Что-то здесь было не так. Кажется, он упустил нечто важное.

* * *  
«Клэрмонт, 11.30, „Зеленый тушкан“, M.S.», — было аккуратно написано на обороте визитки специального корреспондента NLBC Мерил Страйф.  
Вэш с облегчением выдохнул: теперь все ясно. Он крутанул в пальцах визитку, сунул ее обратно в карман и зашагал решительнее: он знал куда идти и шел в правильном направлении.  
Вот только добраться пешком в Клэрмонт к 11.30 у него не было ни единого шанса.

 **2.**  
— Как это — уехали?! — орал Вэш не веря своим ушам.  
— Ну да, уехали, уже часа два как. Долго сидели ждали, а потом уехали, автобус пришел, — с профессиональным терпением, выработанным годами общения с неадекватными вооруженными людьми, объяснял Вэшу толстый хозяин «Зеленого тушкана».  
Справедливости ради, он действительно сильно опоздал, потому что старые часы на стене показывали уже даже не два, а все пять часов вечера. И если у Мерил и Милли были какие-то еще планы, то…  
Сил думать дальше не было. Проклятье, эта пустыня доконает кого угодно: Вэш едва держался на ногах, песок из него сыпался в самом прямом смысле, и он безумно устал: хотел есть, пить, спать и ванну с чистой водой — все это одновременно, потому что приоритеты никак не желали расставляться. К дьяволу это все, ему просто нужна комната и пара дней отдыха. Вот только…  
— Они ничего не просили передать? — с надеждой спросил Вэш.  
Хозяин уже понял, что особых неприятностей этот странный гость со смутно знакомой рожей ему не доставит, и заговорил дружелюбнее:  
— Просили, да. Держи вот, — он протянул маленький мягкий сверток и сложенный вчетверо листок, а потом выволок из-за стойки рюкзак с вещами, который Вэш бросил в подземелье.  
Какие же они все-таки предусмотрительные! И заботливые. Он почувствовал, что улыбка перестает помещаться у него на лице  
Записка была совсем коротенькая: «Очень жаль, что мы так и не встретились. Будем ждать завтра и послезавтра до обеда в Пейдже. Обнимаем, и до скорой встречи. Твои M & M».  
— Сколько отсюда до Пейджа? Дойти можно?  
— Если тебе за смертью, то, конечно, можно, — предостерег хозяин. — Но я ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то там ходил пешком. Машины ездят время от времени, автобусы недавно снова начали ходить, месяц назад всего, а то уж думали — совсем одичаем одни в песках. Дорого, правда, по пятьсот баксов дерут за билет. Но пустыми сейчас все равно не ходят… Завтра вечером как раз будет рейс, вот и уедешь.  
День, целый день на сон и отдых!  
— Мне номер! И ужин! И…  
— А деньги-то у тебя есть, парень? — прищурился хозяин.  
Вэш сник. Деньги были, но денег было мало. Совсем мало — только то, что заставил его взять его спаситель перед уходом («Лишняя сотка порой спасает жизнь вернее пистолета»). На билет и стакан воды, возможно, хватит, но вот и вся доступная ему роскошь.  
Хозяин еще раз оглядел потрепанного пустыней лохматого гостя, что-то прикинул и самым великодушным жестом выложил гостиничный ключ на барную стойку.  
— Рози приболела, а вечером здесь работы хватает, так что… за тобой уборка и посуда. С меня — комната на ночь и ужин. Без выпивки. Вода — только холодная.  
Вэш тяжело вздохнул. Этот мир по-прежнему был очень жестоким местом.

* * *  
В свертке был платок — из тех, которыми закрывают лицо от песка и пыли или носят на голове, чтобы защититься от солнца, темно-красный. «Теперь тебя знает каждая собака, — Вэш почти слышал строгий голос Мерил, — и каждая вторая собака хочет тебя изловить, чтобы получить награду!» Он и сам подумал об этом, тем более что был особенно не в настроении для очередного побоища, и, как только маленькое поселение замаячило на горизонте, снял и свернул плащ. Все равно дыр в нем уже было больше, чем всего остального. От хаоса, заменявшего ему прическу и слишком уж узнаваемого, избавиться оказалось и того проще — всего-то опрокинуть полфляжки воды на голову. Но в подарке Мерил — Вэш почему-то был уверен, что это ее идея и ее выбор — была такая отчаянная мольба не впутываться в неприятности, что ему невольно захотелось послушаться.  
Он повязал платок на голову и улыбнулся своему отражению легкой, ничего не значащей улыбкой. Обычный неудачник в поношенной рубахе и едва живых от старости джинсах, который не нашел для себя занятия лучше, чем мыть посуду в этой богом забытой дыре.

 **3.**  
В Пейдж Вэш тоже не попал вовремя: по дороге сломался автобус и водитель проковырялся в его раскаленном нутре добрую пару часов под ругань изнывающих от жары и скуки пассажиров. Вэш спал тяжелым, тревожным сном: просыпался, засыпал вновь и видел во сне белоснежные башни из идеально чистых тарелок.  
Когда они, наконец, добрались до места, в единственном безымянном заведении деревни Вэша уже никто не ждал. Только записка с короткими извинениями, новый адрес и пакет румяных яблок, стоивших, должно быть, целое состояние здесь.  
Когда он не успел в третий, а потом и в четвертый раз, разминувшись с девочками на какие-то час или полчаса, это уже невозможно было назвать просто несчастливой случайностью. Это была игра — со своими правилами, но без всякого смысла. И он, легендарный стрелок Вэш Ураган, пока что бесславно в ней проигрывал.  
Это все Мерил, думал он, Милли слишком добра и отходчива, чтобы издеваться над ним так, да и причин для этого у нее не было никаких. У Мерил таких причин тоже не было… он был в этом уверен, почти уверен, но это «почти» сводило его с ума.  
Вэш взялся за дело всерьез: купил свежую карту и начал делать на ней пометки, пытаясь предугадать следующий ход, как будто это была какая-то фантастическая партия в шахматы, где вместо доски — бесконечные пески Гансмоука, а между ходами — дни и недели. Если бы у него была возможность хоть как-то перехватить инициативу, сделать ход первым… Но он мог лишь следовать за своими союзницами-противницами, искать возможности и надеяться, что рано или поздно девочки ошибутся. Но пока они не ошибались — никогда не предлагали для встречи слишком отдаленные места, или те, где не было никакого транспортного сообщения, или наоборот, крупные, только начавшие возрождаться города, в которые вели теперь все дороги. Какое-нибудь захолустье, полумертвый городишко, куда раз в неделю заезжал автобус, был прокат еле живых ржавых машин или вполне живых индеек — идеально. «Сбор информации, ну конечно», — улыбался Вэш, глядя на уже потершиеся визитки. Что ни говори, а это они умели.  
Его же долгая память, где прошлое терялось под слоем другого прошлого, то и дело подводила в этом возрождающемся, меняющемся и вновь растущем мире. Возникали поселки, прокладывались новые торговые пути, люди отстраивали разрушенные города или, наоборот, бросали насиженные места в поисках лучшей доли — разобраться во всем этом сейчас было не проще, чем прокатиться на спине песчаного червя.  
Но что, черт возьми, он мог сделать настолько неправильно?!  
Они думали о нем — Мерил думала, — и это знание почему-то отзывалось болью под железной решеткой, хранящей его сердце. Все чаще записки, которые он получал, оказывались уже не простыми клочками бумаги, а открытками — с красивыми видами, цветами, животными и счастливыми людьми. Всегда один и тот же почерк — аккуратный, сдержанный, словно каждое слово обдумывалось часами. Они — она — всегда оставляли что-то еще, небольшой утешительный приз: коробку с пирожными, лосьон для бритья, новую рубашку (очень кстати, потому что старая уже практически рассыпалась), лимоны, пару носков самой дикой расцветки — что-нибудь, что помогало ему улыбнуться, снова и снова отпуская свою неудачу.  
Иногда он злился, хотел все бросить, заняться своими делами («А у тебя еще остались свои дела, идиотина?» — ласково спрашивал здравый смысл голосом Николаса Вульфвуда), забить, забыть, проспать и двинуть в совершенно другом направлении, но потом успокаивался и начинал все сначала. Во-первых, он совершил слишком много невозможного, чтобы отступить перед таким пустяком. Во-вторых, его теперешняя жизнь мало отличалась от той, что он вел, прежде чем Найвз начал последнюю битву: все те же странствия с короткими остановками, перестрелки с бандитами и просто горячими парнями, простые или сложные работы, за которые платили деньги, и изматывающие тренировки в немногое оставшееся свободное время.  
И что-то еще, оно шептало ему, что он упустит нечто очень важное и уже не сможет найти никогда, если бросит все сейчас.

* * *  
Однажды Вэш увидел Мерил — в выпуске новостей, она брала интервью у Луиды. Хорошее, умное интервью, не то что его собственное. Он сидел за барной стойкой, один, подавленный очередным опозданием, и смотрел не отрываясь в маленький черно-белый экран.  
Она была красивой, очень красивой — он почему-то никогда не думал об этом прежде — и недоступной: со своей мягкой улыбкой, сияющими глазами, тщательно уложенными волосами, в безупречно сидящем пиджаке и узкой юбке.  
— Виски со льдом. Двойной, пожалуйста, — попросил Вэш и взял стакан не глядя.  
— Девка — огонь, — прокомментировал бармен, проследив за его взглядом. — Я б вдул! Я слыхал, что она была подружкой самого Вэша Урагана, но, по мне, так брешут. Спит, небось, с какой-нибудь шишкой с телевидения.  
О том, чем Мерил занимается, когда не догоняет его и не убегает сама, Вэш тоже особенно не думал. Как не думал и о том, каково обычное соотношение вранья и правды в слухах — в слухах о нем правды было слишком уж много. Он опрокинул в горло все, что оставалось в стакане, и едва не закашлялся от ожегшего грудь изнутри огня.  
— Повторить? — участливо спросил бармен.  
— Да. Повторить.  
Передача подошла к концу, Мерил пожелала всем любви и мира во всем мире и попрощалась до новых встреч.  
— Все неприятности — от женщин, — философски заметил бармен, бывший, судя по всему, настоящим мастером своего дела.  
Вэш согласился, кивнув, и снова выпил.  
К полуночи тема получила полное развитие, а ситуация (совершенно умозрительная, потому что он ничего и не думал рассказывать, и его никто не собирался слушать) — горячее участие и сочувствие других достойных джентльменов. Кроме того, Вэш стал обладателем как минимум трех ценнейших, хотя и не самых последовательных советов: «Забыть эту сучку и больше не связываться с бабами», «Забыть эту сучку и завести взамен двух других» и «Не отступать ни в коем случае, добиться своего и трахнуть ее как следует», которые несмотря на этот недостаток, все равно нравились и ему, и его собеседникам. Дальше он получил еще и массу дружеских рекомендаций технического толка, которые его воспаленная и обрывочная память милосердно отказалась хранить. А еще — окончательное и безграничное понимание происходящего.  
Потом была еще выпивка, а с ней — новые разговоры, и к рассвету, который Вэш встретил на песчаной дюне на окраине городка с полупустой бутылкой виски, никакого понимания уже не осталось.  
Только один человек мог бы ему помочь, но он давно мертв, такая вот незадача, но сейчас Вэш был слишком пьян, чтобы такие мелочи и в самом деле волновали его. Он не сомневался: его мертвый друг должен был понимать в таких вещах лучше, даром что священник.  
Вэш сделал большой глоток из бутылки и спросил серые утренние сумерки:  
— Почему она это делает? Если она… — на этих словах он задохнулся; он никогда не произносил этого вслух, старался даже не думать, потому что все сразу становилось безнадежно запутанным, — если она любит меня, почему она убегает, Вульфвуд?! Если нет, — он уронил лицо в ладони, — чего тогда она от меня хочет?  
«Куда важнее, Ёж, чего хочешь ты. Провести вечер или пару дней в приятной компании, а потом как всегда свалить в закат?»  
Это было как кулак, прилетевший в челюсть.  
— Я не знаю, — прохрипел Вэш, силясь поднять свое тело с песка. — Я ничего не знаю.  
«Так я и думал. Ты никогда ни черта не знаешь, придурок».  
Вэш очнулся через час, когда оба солнца уже взошли, все еще пьяный, но уже с проблесками сознания, которое нашептывало ему, что счастливая способность мгновенно трезветь и не страдать от похмелья покинула его вместе с остальными, не настолько счастливыми. Он кое-как встал на ноги и, поминутно спотыкаясь, поплелся в гостиницу, где не раздеваясь, рухнул на постель.  
Следующий день стал для него непрерывным, но очень человеческим кошмаром. Вдобавок он упустил попутную машину и опоздал снова.

* * *  
Вэш развернул на коленях уже потертую карту, отметил две точки: здесь и сейчас и ту, где должен быть через неделю и где быть не мог никак, и стал думать — о предстоящей дороге, о вопросе, который задал не-Вульфвуд, обо всем сразу.  
Раньше все было ясно: жить с ним, путешествовать с ним, любить его, называться его другом, да что там — всего лишь оказываться с ним в одной комнате — было смертельно опасно. Его выбор всегда был горьким — с привкусом слез, чужих или его собственных, но простым: уходи, а иначе прольется кровь. По сравнению с хрупкой человеческой жизнью, которая так легко обрывалась и восстановлению не подлежала, его общество стоило слишком дешево. Настолько, что никто особенно и не спорил. Кроме девчонок-страховщиц. Но и они не спорили — просто упрямо таскались за ним по планете, игнорируя очевидное положение вещей и свой инстинкт самосохранения.  
Теперь все изменилось: судьба мира, отныне и навек, текла мимо него. Власти даже отменили официальную награду за его голову: эта охота провоцировала слишком большие беспорядки, и потом — после того самого интервью гоняться с оружием за чудаковатым безобидным и явно сумасшедшим парнем всем стало как-то неудобно. Негуманно. Противоречило курсу на мирное сосуществование. Найвза не стало, не стало и «Ган хо Ганз», и теперь Вэш был уже не «смертельно опасным», а всего лишь «очень опасным», а это определение подходило сотням других людей на этой земле. А значит — у него впервые появился шанс выбрать как-то иначе, и это было самое большее, чего он мог желать! Она должна бы радоваться. Или нет?..  
Он думал о времени, которое можно выгадать, о всех видах транспорта и даже о телепортации, о мирной жизни, о которой так часто болтал и о которой знал так мало, о любви, о которой он знал еще меньше, и о Мерил, которая все запутывала.  
Свобода была приятной, но очень трудной штукой.  
Свобода… Он моргнул, карта расплылась и сложилась обратно — в четкий и очень простой ответ в виде треугольника. Прямой путь не всегда самый короткий. И именно сейчас он таковым точно не был. Зато был другой.  
Вэш вытянул правую руку, с улыбкой прицелился в легкое облачко у горизонта и воображаемым выстрелом «снял» цель.  
— Бах! Я поймал тебя, Мерил.

 **4.**  
— Это бесполезно, Милли. Мы только тратим время впустую.  
— Да ладно вам, подождем еще немного. Закажите еще один десерт пока.  
— Я уже съела три. Он не придет. Он еще ни разу не пришёл.  
— Когда-нибудь придёт, — попыталась обнадежить ее Милли. — Это же господин Вэш. Он всегда ведет себя немного…  
— Много. И как полный придурок, — закончила за нее Мерил. — И если он придет, то лет через десять. С ним всегда так.  
— За это мы его и любим, разве нет?  
Мерил ничего не ответила. Небо хмурилось, за окном начиналась песчаная буря. Если так пойдет, они и вовсе не смогут уехать, застрянут тут на неделю. Надо торопиться.  
Громко брякнул дверной колокольчик, стукнула дверь. Мерил оторвала взгляд от окна, чтобы посмотреть, кто пришел.  
Вэш стоял в дверях, смотрел на них поверх очков и улыбался своей вечной, немного извиняющейся улыбкой.  
Сердце замерло, пропустило удар и рвануло вперед, едва не выломав ребра.  
Милли, глянув Мерил в лицо, испуганно обернулась.  
— Господин Вэш!!! — она вскочила, едва не опрокинув стул, и бросилась ему на шею. — Вы все-таки пришли!  
Мерил очень, очень хотела бы так же, но сумела сказать только укоризненное:  
— Привет. Долго же ты!  
— Вы меня совсем загоняли, девчонки! — беззлобно упрекнул он их, усаживаясь за столик. — И чем я это заслужил, интересно?  
— Так вы и правда все это время старались успеть за нами?! А мы… мы думали, что вы просто были заняты своими делами и вам не до нас, — Милли бросила на Мерил быстрый, с тенью осуждения взгляд. — Простите нас, пожалуйста, господин Вэш!  
— Прости нас, — прошептала Мерил одними губами.  
Он ничуть не изменился с их последней встречи, разве что волосы отросли. Черные-черные. Только сейчас она призналась себе, насколько боялась, что дело вовсе не в фирменном раздолбайстве, а в том, что он снова ввязался в какое-нибудь безнадежное дело, попытался совершить невозможное… и угробил себя окончательно. Ну, шрамов-то наверняка прибавилось, хотя куда уж больше-то? А в остальном… такой же беззаботный придурок как всегда.  
Беседа завязалась, оживилась, потекла своим чередом: о работе, путешествиях, общих знакомых, которые живы и здоровы. Джессика, например, встречается с Брэдом, Марлон по-прежнему напивается каждую субботу, а Луида наверняка войдет в правительство… Вэш спрашивал, широко улыбался, рассказывал в ответ, как работал на стройке, как в пустыне от него сбежала индейка, как в одном из поселков его узнали и потребовали стать их энергостанцией (чутье подсказывало Мерил, что это была вовсе не такая уж веселая история)… Они сидели до темноты и дальше, пока наконец Милли, допив очередной коктейль, не начала зевать и не объявила, что идет спать.  
Они остались одни, друг напротив друга.  
Что-то нужно было сказать. В конце концов, именно для этого они здесь.  
— Ты все еще злишься на меня, Мерил? — Вэш первым нарушил молчание.  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — она даже улыбнулась. — Разве это вообще возможно — дольше десяти минут?  
Он тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
— Я думал, ты больше не хочешь меня видеть.  
…Все-таки он такой дурак! Она чуть с ума не сошла, когда он пропал. Ее воображение и совесть устроили ей настоящий ад, в котором они вместе с Милли бродили по пустынной разоренной земле и пытались найти хоть что-то. Уже даже не след, просто могилу, пистолет, обрывок плаща — и не находили ничего. А потом, потом она чуть не сошла с ума еще раз — от радости.  
…Если бы только одной ее радости было достаточно.  
— Нет! Совсем нет! Когда это началось, я думала, что мы вот-вот встретимся. Но с тобой все всегда почему-то слишком сложно, Вэш, — она нахмурилась.  
Что-то случилось у него с лицом, как бывало в те моменты, когда кто-то брал его на прицел — ради награды или славы, из суеверного страха, мести или обыкновенной злобы. Разочарование, вот что это было.  
— Это из-за того, что я… — «не человек?». Он не закончил, но Мерил поняла и так: даже если об этом забыла она, всегда были, есть и будут другие, которые напоминают ему…  
— Нет! — она отчаянно замотала головой. — Ты знаешь, что нет, я не это имела в виду! И прекрати смотреть на меня так! Это из-за того, что ты — это ты! И я не понимаю… тебя, не понимаю, чего ты хочешь! Чего ты можешь вообще хотеть?.. Кроме мира во всем мире, разумеется, — она криво усмехнулась.  
Он вздрогнул и уставился на нее так, будто она не задала простой вопрос, а попросила его взлететь, и растерянно улыбнулся.  
— То же, что и все остальные люди. Ты, например. Или Милли…  
— Всем людям, Вэш, нужно разное, вот в чем вся беда! — она почти кричала. — Да, я знаю, что нужно мне. Но это здесь ни черта не помогает!  
Вэш смотрел на нее серьезно и как будто печально. Понимающе.  
— Мерил, — мягкость его голоса ужаснула ее: она за долю секунды представила все, что он скажет, что он всегда говорил в таких случаях, и вскочила на ноги. Вэш поймал ее запястье и сжал — требовательно, до боли. — Мерил, скажи мне: чего ты хочешь?  
— Я…  
Она не могла ответить — это не имело никакого отношения к словам. Мерил перегнулась через стол — хватка на ее руке разжалась — и тронула его губы своими. Поцелуй вышел почти невесомый, сухой и горячий, как пустынный песок, а в распахнутых глазах Вэша заплескалось изумление. Он не двигался, не мешал и не помогал, и она поцеловала его снова; ее пальцы огладили колючую от щетины щеку, скользнули в пыльные, пересыпанные песком волосы — она хотела запомнить все, до мельчайшей детали. Пусть даже это никогда не повторится — оно того стоило.  
— Вот чего я хочу, Вэш. Тебя. Я хочу тебя, — ее зашатало от внезапной слабости в ногах, она бы просто упала, но он поймал ее за плечи, уперся лбом в ее лоб.  
— Поэтому я и пришел.  
На этот раз он поцеловал ее сам — со всей своей надеждой, бесконечными дорогами, поисками, бессчетными битвами, ненавистью, виной, предательствами, годами одиночества, переполненным прошлым и пустым будущим, с обжигающей жаждой любви — всей, что была у нее для него. «Это я. Бери», — прокатилось огнем по ее венам, и она ответила без колебаний: «Да» — так и не сумев понять, умеет ли он все-таки целоваться.  
— Эй, вы, голубки, хватит уже! Думаете, приятно смотреть? — прогремел над ними сердитый голос хозяина, — Снимайте комнату и делайте там, что хотите. А тут у нас приличное заведение!  
Мерил отпрянула назад и тут же почувствовала, как жар растекается по лицу. Вэш глупо заулыбался и поднял в примирительном жесте руки:  
— Ладно-ладно, не беспокойтесь, мы сейчас уйдем.  
— Где ты остановился? — тихо спросила Мерил.  
— Пока нигде.  
— Так сними комнату здесь, тебе все равно надо где-то переночевать. Мы тоже живем наверху.  
Вэш повесил нос и тяжело вздохнул.  
— У меня нет денег на номер. Прости, Мерил. Такой вот я дурак.  
Глупо было надеяться, что все вдруг станет нормальным. Мерил наощупь вытащила из кармана несколько мятых бумажек и кинула на стол. Должно хватить и даже больше.  
— Давайте ключи!  
Вэш сделал круглые испуганные глаза, но тут же вскинул руку и, качнувшись на стуле, поймал неловко брошенный брелок.  
Она поднялась с прямой спиной и самым равнодушным и высокомерным лицом, которое была способна состроить в тот момент.  
— Пошли.  
— Доброй ночи! — Вэш с добродушной улыбкой помахал рукой.  
— Никогда не видел, чтобы девка за такое платила! — уже у самой двери ударило им в спины ворчание хозяина.  
— Мордашка у него хорошенькая, вот она и платит, — с пониманием отозвалась его дородная супруга, вытиравшая посуду.

* * *  
Они искали дверь, потом Вэш возился с ключом, и вконец смущенная Мерил прятала лицо в ладонях и давила в себе порыв сбежать к Милли, сославшись на поздний час и навалившийся сон. Но дверь в неизвестность открылась — и Вэш молча протянул ей руку, в которую Мерил уже без всяких сомнений и колебаний вложила свою.  
В нагретой солнцем за день комнате было душно; электричество — Вэш пощелкал выключателем — не работало. Огромная кровать, занимавшая почти все пространство, в лунном свете выглядела почти угрожающе.  
— Боже, куда нас занесло! — простонала Мерил.  
— И как долго мы сюда добирались! — рассмеялся Вэш.  
Мерил осторожно присела на край кровати, не зная, куда еще себя деть. Вэш распахнул окно, впуская в комнату ночную свежесть. Высокий, стройный — в лунном свете он выглядел фантастически прекрасно и почти нереально, как один из ее снов, от которых она просыпалась с мокрым от слез лицом.  
— Вэш…  
Он подошел и, опустившись на пол у ее ног, положил свою дурную лохматую голову ей на колени, спокойно и доверчиво. Мерил погладила его по волосам, чувствуя, что разревется прямо здесь и сейчас — от счастья или боли — и все испортит.  
— Разве мы не должны сейчас страстно заняться любовью? — неловко пошутила она, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство.  
Вэш приподнялся и сложил гримасу жизнерадостного идиота, переполненного энтузиазмом, — одну из тех, что всегда были у него наготове.  
— Обязательно! И не один раз! Попозже, — он устроил голову обратно под ее ласкающие пальцы и закрыл глаза. — Я только отдохну немного.


End file.
